The Mark of Athena
by Oswin Annabeth Altava-Fey
Summary: My 1st story - Annabeth and her fellow demigods are on the Argo - but someone's out to stop them! Is it Hera's revenge on Annabeth? SKIPPING TO END. INFINITE HIATUS
1. Annabeth I

Heroes of Olympus

The mark of Athena

Annabeth

_Annabeth Chase's goal was simple._ To dock an out of control flying boat without hurting anyone, or anything. Could she do that? No, was her answer. Things started to go bad when the ,make-shift brake came off.

"Leo!" She shouted, as their almost-calm journey turned out of control.

"Ok, ok I'll fix it, but I can't do that while-" he started, but the _Argo II _shook, and he tumbled into a huge wooden crate, full of Celestial bronze swords. The swords were in the control room for self defence, in case they got attacked. Just before they had left their brake had broken, so the Hephaestus cabin had had to make own in just one hour.

"Jason? Piper?" Annabeth needed help, but she couldn't leave the controls, especially as they were out of control and Leo was only half conscious - at best. "Leo, are-,"the ship groaned, the winds bashing it side to side, as though the _Argo_ _II _was answering for him, shaking its head.

"Looks like I'm on my own, then," Annabeth muttered to herself. She'd already broken the brakes, and it was - sort of - her fault Leo had fallen. Nearly a year earlier, in the Titan war, she had flown a helicopter. Here was a flying ship, handmade by demigods in six months. What was the difference?

Now, what would a worthy child of Athena do? She smiled as she remembered all of the silly come backs her boyfriend Percy Jackson had tried to come up with. She had always been calling him Seaweed Brain, because even though he was quite smart, sometimes he acted so dumb.

She shook her head. She had to focus on her task. Being ADHD, boring things would seem to last forever, but if she was having fun, or day dreaming, time would pass really quickly.

She gazed at the controls that lay in front of her. What lever to pull first? What button do push first? She had just ten minutes at maximum to answer these impossible questions before they crashed.

One of the blue levers had a label that said something that looked like this; _rfo ynreegmecs nlyo_. A mortal would look at it and think it said something else, which it did, but being dyslexic was another mark of being a demigod. Annabeth loved reading, so sometimes it really sucked.

She hesitated, then pulled it. She had no clue what it said, but she hoped it would help. Knowing her luck, it would probably make a hatch open with spiders or something. She was a child of Athena, so she, like at children of Athena, had major arachnophobia. Instead, the dragon head, Festus, started to breath smoke, and his eyes glowed red.

_That can't be good_, Annabeth though. Then - thanks to her battle reflexes - out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Leo was coming round. He sat up, leaning against a wall, and groaned.

"Why are there sirens making a whole lot of noise?" he murmured.

Annabeth hadn't noticed it at first, but know she realized that Leo was right; sirens were blaring out noise, all around the ship.

"It's a distress call! The lever I pulled-" she finished there, as Leo's face was as white as a sheet.

"Annabeth, please don't tell me you pulled the blue lever," he whispered. "Once you hit it the ship explodes exactly ten minutes late-" he cut off as the door of the control room burst open. Jason and Piper marched in, both in full battle armour.

"Are you okay? We heard the alarms and came straight here," Jason explained, as Piper handed Leo pieces of armour to put on. Annabeth filled him in, and when she was explaining how Festus had breathed smoke, Leo's eyes lit up. In December, Jason, Piper and Leo had rebuilt Festus and gone on a quest to save Hera. Festus had broken down, and Hephaestus had taken him back to camp. They had sculpted his head on the _Argo_ _II_, as a picture Leo had drawn when he was five, which was nearly exactly the same as a century old drawing of it.

"Since when did the _Argo II _have a distress mode?" Leo frowned. "I knew it had a blow-up-if-you-pulled-the-blue-lever-mode, but not distress mode."

"I don't know, and if you're both right about the blue lever, then we better land - fast," Piper cried.

Heroes were grabbing only the best weapons from the wooden crates, and were carrying all of their supplies; in case they needed to run or jump for it.

"Okay, how do you fly this thing?" Piper screamed, as Leo and Annabeth finished pulling on battle armour.

"I don't know, ask Leo, he's the expert. I'm going to check the other rooms, make sure there's no items or people in there." Annabeth picked up her silver Daedalus laptop, with the glowing blue delta, and took off down the halls.

"Uh, he-llo? Bit of help driving a mega boat-plane here?" Annabeth heard Piper say. She smiled. Today was the day - if she survived - after eight months she would see Percy again! But, luck never lasted long for demigods, especially when the next Great Prophecy had begun. Connor and Travis Stoll ran up, nearly making her drop her laptop.

"You might wanna see this," Connor said, sounding worried.

Both of them smelt like smoke, and she didn't really want to find out why, but she replied "Go on then, what's happened?"

"Well, umm-" he started.

"Urgh! Just say it! The galley's on fire. Any ideas?" Travis interrupted, looking accusingly at someone behind Annabeth.

"Get everyone away from there, and get everything you can from the nearby rooms, and don't leave _anyone_ behind," Annabeth told them.

"What! Even if-"

"Yes! Even if they are super annoying!"

"Ahh!"

She rolled her eyes, then glared. and they promised not to leave anyone behind. _Bing! _Even though if demigods used technology it was like telling monsters that you were there, a few of them had mobiles, but they only used them in emergencies. And this definitely classed as an emergency. It was from Jason, telling her that they had five minutes before the ship exploded. And her day was about to get a whole lot worse.

"Annabeth! Good, I'm glad its you. Looks we may have a _slight _problem." At first, she looked around. No one was there. Then, when they voice called to come again, she recognised it, as Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares, god of war. She was nice once you got to know her, but before that stage, well, she did some pretty nasty things to new campers, especially Percy. Not long now before she saw him again!

"Annabeth, come on!" Clarisse appeared in the hatchway, and pulled her, not only out of her memory, but physically, onto a little balcony around Festus' head - lookout patrol.

"What's the problem?"

In response, Clarisse pointed to a group of hundred, maybe two hundred people, all staring at the _Argo II_. Then she realized they all had weapons of gold, and were all wearing purple shirts, just like the one Jason had been wearing when he had woken up on the bus, back in December, with Piper and Leo.

"The other camp,"

Clarisse nodded grimly. "We need to stop Jason from finding out that they look like they wanna' knock us outta' the sky." Annabeth understood this ; if he took one look at the other camp, he would remember exactly who he was, and all of he training. If this camp was for Roman demigods, then he might fight everyone on the ship.

"But," Annabeth said, "If we tell him, then somehow he may be able to stop them attacking us." She knew it was a useless idea, but to her surprise, Clarisse slowly nodded again.

"Maybe. Let's ask Leo and Piper what they think we should do."

"You go. I'll stay here, watching them. I've got my Yankees cap, I'll be fine!" Annabeth insisted.

"But-" Clarisse protested. Annabeth knew that she was secretly glad to be asked to go, but leaving lookout and they attacked (using pegasi) she would be in trouble. As Clarisse trudged off, she wondered what the other camper were like. More military like, and more organised probably. Annabeth pulled her navy blue Yankees baseball cap out of her pocket. A twelfth birthday present from her mom Athena, goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, once put on, the wearer would become invisible. Unlike Hades' Helmet of Darkness, which made the wearer invisible, able to go through walls, and silent, the hat just made you invisible. Everyone can still hear you, but sometimes that's better. She put it on, and leaned against the railing, the wind blowing her curly blond hair. With each second, the ship drew closer and closer to its destination.

Almost as soon as she had sat down, Annabeth heard a petrified scream come from the engine room - Piper? Scrambling down from the lookout balcony, she sprinted towards it, preparing herself for the worst.

Campers were crowding round the doorway, muttering to themselves. "Move, please. Ah. Um. Sorry. Excuse me?" Annabeth somehow managed to manoeuvre the demigods and slipped inside, where she found Leo, who was controlling the ship, but not really paying attention, and Piper, who was crying, looking heartbroken. "What's up-" she faltered. There was one thing missing from the room - _Jason_.


	2. Annabeth II

**Hi! Sorry for the short chapter, it was hard to think of things to happen. Chapter 3 will be much longer, and will(hopefully) be uploaded by Thursday afternoon!**

_Annabeth took a shaky breath._ Leo was looking shocked, as though he had been frozen and reheated (impossible with his fire powers, but, still).

"What happened?" Her voice was the only sound in the room - even Piper's crying had stopped.

Leo glanced at Piper, who was just sitting on the floor, her body pale, her eyes with no sparkle in them. She nodded. Taking a deep breath, Leo turned to Annabeth. "We were discussing how to deal with the Romans. Like, how to say that we have to co-operate to defeat Gaia. But, you know how we thought that demigods and gods had to work together? Well, Hera showed up, out of nowhere. She said that we had to do something else, and said…" he paused and looked at Piper again. "Something about a glimpse?" Leo stopped, still looking at Piper, who continued.

"Jason, h-. He looked at her for, like, a second, then collapsed. We tried to help him, but she stopped us. She said that he knew what we must do before we go to Camp Jupiter, and that we have to find out what it is, and do it. But, she'll only give us three dream visions about it - what we have to do, where to go, how long. We thought she was crazy. Leo started to yell at her, and use fire, while I got my dagger," she pointed to Katopris strapped on her belt. "We knew it wouldn't work - she's a goddess! Anyways, she…" Piper's eyes teared up again.

Leo leant in towards her ear and whispered; "She said that if we don't do this task - that we have no clue what it is or what to do - correctly, or within seven days, or both, she's not giving him back." He leant back, a look of panic on his face, and it quickly covered Annabeth's too. She took Jason and Percy, took their memory to bribe them into doing a quest, and before they could save the world for her, she takes Jason again! This goddess knew too well how to get on Annabeth's nerves.

"_Grab your bags, we're not going to land in time. _We're going to have to jump for it!" Miranda Gardiner popped her head in the doorway for a split second to blurt out the message, then zoomed off down the hallway. Outside, Annabeth could already hear campers making their way to the top deck. But, inside the control room, there was…silence. The three demigods were too stunned to do anything else.

Finally, Leo couldn't stand it any more. "Guys, I hate to just carry on, after - after that, but we need to head to the top deck," he said quietly.

Piper sniffed. "I know, I know. Its just…well…-" she started sobbing again, but she did as she was told.

"Leo," Annabeth pulled him aside. "Its gunna' take some time for Piper to get over…what happened. So don't take it personally, okay?" Leo stared at her, as though she had given him an idea. "What?" she demanded.

" I know how we can land safely! We just need to…" Leo told Annabeth his plan. Now_ she _stared at _him_ like he was crazy. "Just go with it, dude!"

Finally Annabeth nodded. "On one condition. I go, not you." He started to argue, but she raised her hand, in a _stop_ way. "We know that you're a child of the prophecy. We don't know about me. For all we know, I could not be part of it at all." She started to imitate Leo. "_'Just go with it, dude!' _"

"That, is _so_ not how I talk! But, fine!" he sprinted off after Piper.

_Oh…My…Gods…What did I just do! _Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, had just said that she would do something that was sure to get her killed. But, she had told Leo she would do it, so, she set about finding a way to detach Festus' head from the _Argo II_. She tore down the halls of the ship, and she only had a feeling at the time, but it would be the last time was ever she would be on the _Argo II _not hurt.

**Tell me what you think by reviewing - I've only had 1 so far! :(  
>And if you don't review, it means that not many people like it, so I will delete it!<br>**

**Addvertising!; I'm going to be writing plenty other stories, starting with one called the girl who never cries with  
>Nico di Angelo! But he's in it at chapter 6, and I'm only writing it at the moment, and I'm on chapter 3!<br>But he _will_ be in it!**


	3. Annabeth III

**Hi, this is the extended version of chatper 3, i deleted the other one. edititing it was quite hard, and this is my first story, so...enjoy!**

**AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO, I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO! RICK RIORDAN(THE GENIUS) OWNS THEM!**

_Oh…My…Gods…What did I just do! _Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, had just said that she would do something that was sure to get her killed. But, she had told Leo she would do it, so, she set about finding a way to detach Festus' head from the _Argo II_. She tore down the halls of the ship, and she only had a feeling at the time, but it would be the last time was ever she would be on the _Argo II _not hurt.

Somehow, she found a hole in the light, but sturdy wood, and by using her knife, a gift from Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, when she was just seven, she managed to make it big enough to squeeze her athletic body through. But, as soon as she stood up, immense pain sprouted from her right shoulder, causing her to curse in Ancient Greek. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but a year before, in the second Titan War, Ethan Nakamura, enemy demigod, working with Kronos, had struck her with a poisoned knife. The poison had nearly killed her, but, Will Solace, from Camp Half-Blood, had used healing magic, from his dad, Apollo. One year on, it still bothered her occasionally, only if she accidentally thwacked it, and now was not a good time. She must have hit it on the ship as she was clambering through. The pain brought her back to the present. She couldn't go on like this. _A worthy child of Athena would do it. _Gaia's voice echoed in her head. _Anyone, even a mortal would do it. But you can't. But, you could if you joint me. Together, we could rule the world. If you were to agree, that shoulder would never hurt again. _As much as she hated Gaia, her voice…what she said…it was so tempting. Annabeth wanted to rebuild the cities, bring her parents together again, bring Luke from the dead. She wanted that more than anything. She shook her head. As tempting as it was, she had to stay _focused. _Hearing the cries of joy from campers as they jumped overboard brought things like Camp Half-Blood, Chiron, Percy to her head.

The last of the campers jumped, Leo and Piper included. Both gave her a look of pity, and mouthed _good luck_. She smiled at them, and watched as they jumped off the _Argo II_. For the first time since she was seven, when she had run away from home, and was living on the streets, before she met Luke and Thalia, Annabeth, felt truly alone. She climbed, quickly but carefully, along the ledges that surrounded the ship, and reached the massive dragon head. He was still breathing smoke, his eyes red, and he looked alive and well once again. Annabeth sighed, picked up some different sized screwdrivers and some other tools from her tool belt - a half-blood's essential item - and hurried on to undoing all the tiny nails, ropes, and a worryingly vast amount of duct tape, that held the head to the _Argo II_.

As soon as she had unscrewed the last nail, Festus immediately dropped, free-falling, until the winds slowed it down, when it looked as though it had its own invisible parachute. Annabeth smiled, then ran down the narrow ledges, towards the top deck. _Maybe they left a parachute for me? _She thought. Before she could continue, time, her body, even her own heart stopped. _No, of course they didn't wretched child. _Gaia's voice rang in her ears. _I know what will happen. And by the way, your so-called _friends _have reached the ground safely. Now, they are in - or on, should I say? - my sphere of control. I, Gaia, and Mother Nature, Mother Earth. And since you won't live long enough to see them again, I could get revenge for you. They 'didn't have enough parachutes', so they 'couldn't leave you one'. But, you should know, they 'wanted' to. I could make the ground swallow them up, make them immortal, and torture them for eternity. The only thing that you have to do, is agree!_ And with that, her voice left her head. Time continued, as though nothing had happened.A heartbeat later, a sound, like a countdown, rained upon the ship, through the speakers in which the alarms had come through. _Ten, nine, eight_ said a voice that sounded oddly like an elevators' when it announced the floor level number. At this point, she gave up all her remaining hope. _Seven, six, five, four._ She wanted to believe she would make it, but she knew better. Annabeth knew she wouldn't make it. _Three, two, one._ The ship exploded. Burning debris showered her.. Annabeth's last thought to herself as she fell, was; _I love you, Percy._ Closing her eyes for the last time, flames engulfed her falling body.

**CLIFFHANGER! wah-ha-ha, i feel so evil...and now i feel bad for being evil...**

**sorry, i know it isnt much longer, but i tried and worked so hard to make it longer! it took me, like, 2 hours! plus my h/w from school (i have a major project for the first week back which i havnt started yet!(oops!)). but i adde a bit with Gaia, and i have lots of plot ideas, so im trying to mix them together!**

**the next chapter will be uploaded by thursday 22nd december 2011! but i may be finished later today, not sure yet.**

**please review! i accept annonamyous(i dont think thats spelt right!) ones! andcheck my profile, i have written a piece explaining stuff! once again, if no reviews, then no more story! :(**

**AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO, I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO! RICK RIORDAN(THE GENIUS) OWNS THEM!**

**PJO-HoOLuver**


	4. Reyna IV

**Character change! I've been doing Annabeth for a while, so I decided to do Reyna, then...you'll have to wait and see! Wah-ha-ha! And this chapter is either the longest or the second longest yet!(I really mean it!)**

Reyna

_Campers in orange shirts_ came tumbling from the sky. The Romans hesitated, not knowing whether to attack, help, or stay put.

"Romans! Do not attack! Perseus Jackson has promised on his life, that they will not attack, and neither shall we. Understand?" Reyna's voice rang out clearly. She circled above the waiting demigods, on her pegasus, Scipio, or Skippy for short. Her purple legionnaires cape billowed behind her.

Nearby, Octavian stood, his face a weird mix of evil and joy. In the movies, when the bad guy laughs evilly about his _plan-to-destroy-the-world-that-he-had-just-told-the-heroes-and-he-thought-that-there-was-nothing-they-could-do-to-stop-him_. A face like that. He had attempted to put his knife belt around his waist, but since he was still wearing his toga, it didn't really work. Every so often, he would give Percy the evils, then act as though he hadn't. But Reyna saw each and every one of them Nothing could happen at Camp Jupiter without Reyna finding out about it.

A warship was hovering high above them, and it looked okay. She wondered why they were jumping out of it. Then she heard a yell. The Romans looked forward, and became silent. Two boys, who looked so much alike they had to be siblings, and a girl, who was way bigger than both boys put together, were addressing the crowd.

"Okay!" the slightly shorter one of the boys shouted. "I'm Conner, this is my older brother Travis!" At this point he put his arm around his brother, and grinned mischievously. Both brother's had brown hair, upturned eyebrows, mischievous glints in their blue eyes, and grins that said not to allow them access to shaving foam, unless you wanted your bed full of it.

"Move it, punks!" the girl shoved Travis and Conner out of the way, causing them to make faces behind her back. "Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares. The Stoll brother's are sons of Hermes. And, I don't know if you know, but we need to work together to defeat Gaia."

Murmuring broke out in all the camper - Greek and Roman. Reyna glanced down at Percy, who looked relieved. She cantered Skippy over to him, and dismounted. "So, do you recognise them?" she questioned him.

"Yeah. Man, I know Clarisse a bit too well," he replied, his eyes still on the other campers, some of whom were still coming down from the ship. "When I was twelve, she tried to introduce my head to a toilet."

"Seriously?" Reyna found it hard to believe that, but Percy clearly wasn't joking.

No one except for two Greek demigods had noticed what was going on above them. Their ship had, what appeared to be a countdown. At this, everyone turned and gasped. The two who had noticed, a black haired boy, who she remembered as Leo from the video scroll, and a dark-reddy-browny haired girl, who might have been Piper, looked at each other, then around, and started yelling a name, as though they were searching for someone. "Annabeth!" they screamed. _Three, two one_. The ship exploded. Debris rained down on the demigods. Reyna turned to Percy, who had tuned pale in shock.

"Percy? Did that name mean anything to you-" she faltered. That name meant something to him alright.

"No! NO!" he cried, and ran to the other campers, who welcomed him, but looked just as upset as he did. Reyna remounted and galloped over to them, who were looking around in despair.

"What's wrong?" Hazel called, as she and Frank came up behind her. In response, Reyna shrugged. Then a girl with black hair and silvery but punk style clothes turned around to face them.

" It's one of the campers," she said. Her eyes were red and she had tears on her cheeks. "She had been at camp since she was seven. When I was twelve, ten years ago - I know It's hard to believe, but I died, got turned into a tree, then became human again, aged fifteen, then the day before my sixteenth birthday, I joined the Hunters of Artemis - we were runaways together. She became-" the girl lowered her voice. "She became Percy's girlfriend August eighteenth last year, his birthday. Her name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"_Gods, no wonder why he's so upset," _Frank said in awe. "When the officer came to the house saying my mom was dead, I was devastated."

Reyna, Hazel, Frank and the punk girl who introduced herself as Thalia, were in the _principia_.

"I know. When I was seven my mom took me and my two year old brother out, then when I went to the car to get something, she gave him to Hera as an offering, saying he was dead."

Reyna frowned. "Wait, who _is_ your brother? And who, exactly, are you?" Hazel and Frank nodded.

"Umm…I'd rather not say."

"And why is that?" Reyna pressed Thalia.

Thalia sighed in defeat. "Fine, you wanna' know who my brother is, and who I am, but you have to swear on the River Styx that you believe me, and that I had nothing to do with my brother's disappearance." The three Romans swore their oath.

"I, am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. _However_, my brother, is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Hera-Juno was so offended by not one birth, but two, from the same family, before the first great prophecy had been completed, that she had Jason taken away, sent…well, here, I guess."

Reyna looked stunned. "When I arrived here, three years ago, he did say that he had been here all his life."

Hazel was getting impatient. "So, where is Jason?" Thalia turned pale, and Reyna knew that she was hiding something - something unpleasant. But, Reyna was going to find out what it was.

"Umm, well, on the ship…" Thalia explained about Hera's visit, and how she had taken Jason. "We have no clue what in the name of Hades about anything, other than the fact that it has to be done in a week, and we have to do it properly."

"Or…" Frank prompted.

Thalia sniffled a sob, and Reyna realized that even though she herself had tears in her eyes, Thalia was worried about Jason much more than she was letting on. "Or she won't give him back!" she sobbed, and placed her hands over her eyes. Her black make-up was running, and should've ruined her silver parka, but as soon as it touched the fabric, it disappeared. Then she remembered that Thalia was a hunter, so maybe that was part of Artemis-Diana's magic.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. We don't know what's happened to Annabeth, Jason's been taken hostage by someone who is _on our own side, _and my brother has been taken by Gaia." Hazel concluded.

There was a knock at the door. Percy entered, along with the other Greek campers.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're having a shroud burning, like at Camp Half-Blood. Any of you wanna' come?" Thalia shot up straight away. Frank and Hazel looked at Reyna, who nodded slightly, and they all got up too. Together, they walked to a makeshift campfire.

Reyna, Thalia and Hazel sat next to each other on the stands. They were about to go down and say something, when Thalia frowned. "Hang on," she demanded. "You never said who your brother is."

Hazel looked down, but revealed; "My half-brother. Nico di Angelo. We were born a couple of years within each other. Only, he got put in the Lotus Hotel for seventy years. I died that same year. Last summer, he came down looking for his other sister, his true sister, Bianca. But she's chosen to be reborn. So, he brought me back to life instead!"

Thalia was still frowning. "But then-"

"Later!"

The next morning, Piper came in Reyna's room. "Knock knock?" Reyna nodded. Piper sat down on a chair, while Reyna put on her cloak and braided her long, dark hair. "So…how long have you been at camp?" Piper tried to make conversation.

"Three years." Reyna didn't want to sound mean, but she _had_ heard about Jason and Piper…liking each other. She _did_ feel a _little_ bit jealous - there _could_ have been something between her and Jason, if Hera-Juno hadn't abducted him. _Keep calm_. That was the motto that she had lived by for years, on Circe's island, when she and her sister Hylla had gone their different ways - she had gone to Camp Jupiter, while Hylla had joined the Amazons - a tribe of girls who fought, loved, died. Unlike the hunters, they weren't immortal, and they could still love boys, but any boys who _did_ come across them - well, it wasn't pretty. She smiled at Piper. "Sorry. I don't mean to be rude, it's just…" Reyna trailed off, but Piper knew what she meant.

"Maybe this task we have to do, is just bonding or something, to prove that we can work together. Maybe we just have to make friends, prove that we can work together, and go up to Hera-Juno and tell her to give Jason back. Maybe she's looking for us to e able to stand up to our enemies," Piper suggested.

Reyna nodded. "Yeah! But, how do we find her. I mean, she hates heroes, so we're not exactly on her 'top ten friends' list." Piper shrugged, mystified. "What I do know is that you, have just given us a new lead! Reyna squealed, and hugged Piper in delight. She knew that it wasn't very Romany of her, but it proved that Greeks and Romans could be friends, they just needed to give each other a chance.

**What do you think will happen next? No cliff hanger, no lead onto what's next! Wah-ha-ha! You'll have to wait untill Thursday 22nd December 2011 to find out!**


	5. Reyna V

**Sorry for no updates, but i was working on a school project, and I couldn't think of anything. Hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

**i wish I did, but I do not own any of the PJO-HoO characters, or the story name. They all belong to the(genius & amazing) auther, Rick Riordan. I only own the story line of this story, if that makes sense!**

* * *

><p>"<em>No, no, I'm being serious<em>. We really did get told nearly every story about three-year-old Percy in the bathtub when we were on the way to get Nico and Bianca," Thalia told Reyna. They were heading back to their cabins after that day's games, and the two of them were sharing stories about their past, most of them involving Percy.

"Thalia Grace! Will you _shut up _with the baby stories!" Percy complained from behind. Reyna watched as Thalia stiffened. The smile went from her face. Her eyes went dull, not seeming so electric anymore. Whether or not he had meant to get under her skin, he had succeeded.

She took a shaky breath, then turned. "Perseus, do _not_ call me by my surname! It's _just_ Thalia! And, I'm sorry about the bathtub stories. I know that when we got told them, you and I weren't the only ones…" she trailed off. "Anyways, I'm sorry."

Percy grinned. "it's cool. Just, _don't_, call me Perseus, either. I shouldn't've yelled."

Reyna frowned. "Is 'shouldn't've' even a word?" The trio laughed. "We've got a long day tomorrow, if we're going to, Camp Half-Blood. We should probably we some rest. You can sleep in the cabins, just tell your cabin mates that Reyna said you could. Your _closest_, and I mean, _closest_ friends, can sleep in the _principia_, but a maximum of ten. Got it? Night!" She walked off towards her cabin, it being unknown to her that she would not be getting the sleep she needed.

_Reyna got changed _into her pyjamas, and slipped into her bed. Normally, you would get a sleeping bag, but praetors got proper beds. She tried to drift off, but her mind had a different idea. It kept reminding her of the dead girl, Annabeth, and the prophecy. How would they even get to New York, to Camp Half-Blood? _Relax. Focus on your sister, Hylla. _She thought_. _The next thing she knew, she had fallen asleep.

_She dreamt of a girl_, with burn marks on her arms, a New York Yankees cap in her pocket, and a bronze knife strapped to her belt. The girl's curly, blonde hair was singed, and was in a mess. The girl wore bronze armour, and an owl helmet, which was pulled over her head, but high enough so that Reyna could see her eyes - a cold, steel, grey, and even though they we re angry, they were scared, longing for a friend. She remembered what Percy and Thalia had told her about when they met her - eyes longing for a friend.

"Hello?" she called out. Her voice was shaky and fragile, yet somehow angry and strong. "Is anyone there?"

_Yes, I am here. _A raspy, ancient voice answered in her mind. It spoke with such force that the girl stumbled. _But, 'here' is nowhere. I have offered you a place with me, and now you can decide. Join me, become immortal, unable to be injured, or fall in battle, unable to grow old, fall ill, or die. _Or_, on the other hand, you could just die a very slow, very painful death - and go to eternal punishment. What, you thought that heroes went to Elysium? Well, they're _meant_ to, but I could change some things in your life, so you are forced to go to punishment! You have - oh, I'd say, five minutes? - to decide._

The girl paled, looking either already dead, or very ill, ready to die. "What if I don't choose anything?"

_Then you stay here forever, until you choose. If you don't choose, and do stay here for a while, each moment will be excruciatingly painful. Choose wisely, daughter of Athena! _

The girl sank to her knees, and sobbed her heart out. "I'll, I'll never see my friends again?"

_The friends that left you to die? If I hadn't brought you here, you would be dead! You really want to see them again? _

"Why me? Why choose me to save? I'm just, a girl, who can't do anything!"

'_You haven't done anything? You saved the world several times, held up the sky, saved plenty of your _friends' _lives. The list is endless! You're smart, strong, a good fighter, good at plans, needless to say more, really. Three minutes left!_

She swallowed, and murmured something, that, normally, from that distance, no one would be able to hear, but, since it was a dream, Reyna made out the words; _I love you, Percy_.

_Time up! Your choice?_

She moistened her dry, cracked lips. "I choose, I choose, to…"

_Well?_

"To…join you! I know less than ten people alive today who care about me! Out of the world's population of seven billion, less then ten people care about me!"

Reyna was sure, that if the voice had a form of a living thing, it would be grinning evilly yet with delight. _Well said. Come, I shall announce you, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, my personal assistant, as was Ethan Nakamura, to Kronos!_

_Reyna bolted upright, _breathing quickly, covered in a cold sweat. She steadied her breathing, and she heard Jason wake up from his room across the corridor. She put on a purple top, some jeans, and crept into his room, to find he was doing the same. "Jason? Jason!" she whispered, but it was pretty loud. "Did you just have a nightmare?"

He nodded, his face as pale as Annabeth's in Reyna's dream. "It was about Nico di Angelo, Hazel's half-brother, well, sorta' half-brother, and he was trapped by Gaia in Rome. What about you?"

"About that girl who died, Annabeth. Before she'd been killed, Gaia took her, and put her somewhere. Well, somewhere, was nowhere." Jason frowned. "I know, it's confusing. But, Gaia gave her a choice; join her, become impossible to kill, or die a painful death, ending up in punishment, she would change some things in her life, so she would have no choice but punishment, or stay 'there' forever, each moment being extremely painful."

Jason swallowed. "We need to tell everyone. Do you think that others are having them too?"

"Maybe." Reyna glanced at her watch, which was disguised as a golden wrist-band, so she could wear it around camp. She never took it off - it wasn't at all uncomfortable to sleep in. It read five a.m. "It's five. That's the right time, right?" Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that the sun was beginning to rise.

"Yep. Lets go wake up some Romans and Greeks."

* * *

><p><strong>Du(nh) du(n/h) DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU(N/H(some people have an N, some an H))! Oh my Gods Annabeth has joined Gaia! Or has she? *evil/meschievious glint in eye* You'll have to wait until the next update(wow - rhyming. Do you think I'm a desendent or dauhter of Apollo?) to find out!**


	6. Reyna VI

**Sorry for not updating quicker! This is Reyna's last chapter. It goes; Annabeth, Reyna, ? (you'll have to wait to find out! Mwahaha!)**

**As much as I would like to, I do not own PJO or HoO. I don't own the title, or characters. The geius Rick Riordan does. :(**

* * *

><p>"What<em> did Annabeth do?" <em>An angry sounding Thalia Grace demanded.

Once again, Reyna explained her choice.

Thalia took a deep, shaky breath. "Okay, maybe she'll try and buy us some time. This has happened before. She may even pretend to co-operate. She's a daughter of Athena, goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. She's the smartest person - who can die; without a bit of immortality - that I know, and most probably the smartest alive in the world."

Reyna nodded. "We need to get to New York - your camp."

"But the _Argo II_ exploded, broke, burnt. How else are we going to travel?" Piper pointed out.

In the corner, Leo grinned. "That's where the Leo comes in."

Everyone except him frowned.

He sighed, sounding annoyed. "I mean, it's automatically programmed to build itself back together, starting from the head. Annabeth managed to get it off, and I saw it land in the woods," he nodded pointingly out of the window. "It takes two days, so it should be ready by now."

Percy grinned. "Wow. So, all we have to do, is find it?"

"Well, yeah, it shouldn't be hard to find. It's huge. How many massive flying-ships do you see around these days?" Leo replied, challengingly.

Reyna felt uneasy. "I know it's big-"

"Big?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Fine! Huge, then. I know it's _huge, _but, the forest is teeming with monsters. It would take a whole army, of about, I dunno', few thousand, to be able to travel safely in there. The only thing stopping them from coming out is a magical boundary, making it so that we can go in and out,, but they can't. "

Jason nodded. "One time, when I was a kid, about eight or nine, I think, someone went in there, as a dare, and he hasn't been seen since. What's worse, is that he was fully armed, one of the best fighters in the whole legion. Not once, since then, have I been anywhere near them."

The group were quiet for a while, until Thalia gasped. "Hazel, you're a daughter of Pluto, aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Nico could summon skeletons from the ground, and make them work, fight anything. Have you ever tried?"

Hazel shook her head. "Out of Pluto's spheres of control, I represent the riches. My brother is the Underworld part. But, I guess I could try…"

_Half an hour later, _the demigods had some skeleton warriors to guard them, as they tread carefully through the forest. The skeleton warriors had been given orders to defend, and not attack any monsters they came across.

Piper and Hazel both looked like they disagreed about this. "Guys, are you sure we shouldn't just tell the skeletons to go get it?" Piper pleaded.

"Yeah, I can direct them. I think," Hazel added, in a small voice.

"No, we have to stay like this now we've entered. It's a Roman thing. Pride. If we back out now, we'll look like fools, look weak. We must carry on," Reyna spoke firmly.

Up in front with Thalia and Percy, Leo gasped. "I think I see it!" He ran on ahead, leaving the others behind.

Piper groaned. "Leo, wait!" They followed him, just keeping up. When they caught up with him, he was staring at the ship; now fully re-built, looking like new.

"Wow, nice workmanship. Did Tyson-" Percy was interrupted by a giant - not a giant from Gaia, but a giant as in huge - came running towards them, his arms out, and his eye - yeah, eye - was sparkling with joy.

"Percy! You are saying nice things about the boat," Tyson exhaled, and a hellhound leapt into the new clearing that the _Argo II _had made, due to its crash-landing/exploding.

"Hey, girl," Percy took a step towards 'her', but 'she' jumped on him, pushing him to the floor, licking Percy to death.

"Ahh! Mrs O'Leary! Get-Off-Me…Ahh!" Reyna was trying not to laugh at this; watching the Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson, get taken down and licked to death by the worlds only-friendly hellhound?

After a minute or two, Mrs O'Leary took her paws off his shoulders, obviously satisfied.

Percy, however, was drenched in hellhound drool - it seemed his ability to stay dry did not work with hellhound drool.

"So, how are we gunna' lug this back?" Leo drew her attention back to the _Argo II_. Hazel and Thalia looked mystified. Leo and Piper were stumped. Percy was still trying to get the drool off his face, and Tyson was playing with her. Only Frank seemed to know an answer.

"Do we have any rope?" He asked.

"Argh!" Reyna cursed in Latin. "Of all the things to forget, rope has to be…one…of…them…" she slowed down, and stopped. Leo was rummaging in his tool belt - different from the other Greeks' ones, Reyna noticed. Maybe his was magic, while their's were normal.

"Ah-ha! How much rope do ya' need?" He questioned mischievously.

Three minutes later, the half-bloods stared at Frank. "Well?" Thalia demanded. "Why do we need so much rope?" Her question was answered, as he transformed into an elephant. "Wow, wow, wow! Holy Zeus, how?" Thalia cried for the rest of the Greeks.

"Yeah, about that. Frank is a shape-shifter." Hazel then went on to explain their quest, and how he'd discovered his gift.

Piper nodded, still shell-shocked. "Cool. Very cool. So I guess we all have our own powers, then. I can charmspeak, Thalia and Jason can make lightning, Leo can make fire, Percy can make a small hurricane, Tyson is great at mechanics, Annabeth is smart, Hazel can summon skeletons and gems and stuff, Nico can summon the dead and skeletons and stuff, Frank can shape-shift, and Reyna, you're, a great fighter, from what I've heard," Piper summed up.

"Pretty much," Hazel agreed.

"C'mon. Let's get this to camp, before any monsters show up." Reyna helped the others harness Frank, who then dragged the _Argo II_ to camp.

_By the time they got there, _it was starting to get dark. "Just in time," Piper breathed.

"Yep, let's tell them we can leave, then leave tomorrow," Reyna said.

"'Let's leave tomorrow' again?" Frank complained.

Everyone laughed. "Sorry!" Thalia apologized.

They marched into the pavilion. "Heroes! We shall leave for Camp Half-Blood tomorrow! Only selected Romans may go, due to room!" Reyna announced. There were some cheers, and some moans. "Only the best fighters, strategists, and healers may come. The rest of you must prepare for war. Vitellius and Terminus will be in charge of the camp, because I don't trust someone," she looked pointedly at Octavian, "to do it. We will come to tell you if you are chosen. Remember, only a quarter of you will come. So don't be disappointed." With that, she turned, and walked towards the _principia. _

"Well, at least _that's_ sorted," Hazel tried to lighten up the mood.

* * *

><p><strong>OOH! Someone else's turn at having a chapter next! I wonder who! Well, I've actually already started it, and I know who. Most people can work it out, though. Which, is a shame, really. No suprises. Only for the people who can't guess it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you are confused about the updating with my 3 stories, check my profile!<strong>


	7. Nico VII

**Hi! Im so sorry for not updating! I feel sooooooooooo bad! :( But here it is now! Hope you enjoy!:)**

**As much as I would like to, the genius Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO. **

* * *

><p>NICO<p>

_Nico di Angelo walked around inside his cell, _every so often rattling on the bars. They wouldn't budge. It had been three days since he'd been trapped. Three days with only leftovers to eat. Three days since Gaia had taken him. He missed his friends, and his missed his sister.

"Stupid Gaia," he grumbled. "I could've helped Dad to close the stupid doors, if she hadn't caught me. Stupid skeletons, stupid disarming tactic, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Nico wished that he hadn't announced that he was the son of Hades, and that they had no rights using the Doors of Death.

Once again, Nico wished that he was still living in 1941, with his sister and mother. Before Zeus killed his mother, Maria di Angelo, and he and his sister Bianca had been put in the Lotus Hotel and Casino for seventy years, before being 'rescued' by the Fury Alecto. Before Bianca had joined the Hunters of Artemis, gone on a quest and died. Before his life had been ruined.

An Earth-born - one of Gaia's servants - tossed him some old meat, that had wolf-drool on it. Not at all appetising, but Nico was hungry, he ate anything he could lay his hands on. Even though his 'meal' wasn't cooked, Nico's hunger won over him, and within five seconds, it had been demolished.

Immediately, he began to feel sick. But at least this time, he had been expecting it - all of Gaia's prison food did it. Nico sat down, and leaned against the wall, wondering if anyone was searching for him, like they had for Percy Jackson. _Not likely. _He thought. Now, he knew that the search had been a complete waste of time. The next thing he knew, his eyes were closing, and Nico fell asleep, only to receive dreams. _Bad_ dreams.

_A girl with short, black hair _and electric blue eyes was in Camp Jupiter, with a boy who had the same eyes, but blonde hair. _Thalia. _Nico's dream-self thought. Thalia turned to face the boy. "Wait, so tell me it again. I can't believe what I'm hearing."

The boy sighed, but was smiling at the same time. "I've already told you twice, how many more times?" She raised her eyebrows, in an _go on, then _sort of way.

"After campfire last night, Hera-Juno just gave me back. She said 'Your friends have done well, Jason Grace.' or something."

Thalia hugged Jason, squealing. "Yay! So, you're not a fake Jason sent by Gaia."

He shrugged. Nico's dream self was struggling to keep up. _Wait, Jason's surname is Grace? Isn't that Thalia's surname, too? _Then he looked at their eye colour again. _Oh, they must be true-siblings, like me and…Bianca. But, wait. What?_

Before he could see anymore of Graces', the dream changed, and he found himself in a boat. A Latino Santa's elf stood nearby, looking at a map of some sort, with a girl with red-brown hair, and kaleidoscope eyes. They seemed to be disagreeing over something.

The girl crossed her arms. "I'm telling you, Leo! We have to, or else," her voice softened, "Or else there's no point."

Leo faced her. "But we have no clue where in the name of Hades where she might be, Piper! Or that other one-" he was cut off.

"Leo! You're a genius!"

Leo grinned. "I know…wait, I _am_?" He frowned.

Piper shook her head, smiling. "Annabeth said she would join Gaia, so she must have a plan!"

Leo shrugged. "So?"

Reyna walked in. "I've heard it all. And, yes, Piper, maybe. He was…mysterious. You'll have to ask Percy, or Hazel - they know him better than I do."

Piper nodded appreciatedly at her. Then she focused on Leo again. "Look, Leo. You _have_ to trust me on this. You know for yourself, Annabeth _always_ has a plan, right? Well, since she's Gaia personal assistant, then Gaia must have taken her to Rome - her base. Then, Gaia told Hazel she'd find him in Rome. Coincidence? I think not. So, once Annabeth sees him, she'll be able to figure out the rest of her plan. Make sense?"

Leo shook his head. "No."

Piper groaned, face-palming herself.

_Nico woke up, cold. _He glanced at his watch. _How long had he been out?_ It read 3:07. He stood up groggily. His guards had changed. apart from that, everything was the same. Still the same rotten-flesh smell. Still the same blood-stains on the floors. Nico wondered if how long he would be there for. If it was ages, then maybe he should call it 'home'.

He walked over the black bars, and peered through them. An earthy face formed on the opposite wall, and someone - Nico couldn't tell who - walked up to him. Grey eyes shone through an owl-shaped helmet. A bronze knife gleamed on their belt. Blonde curls poked out of the helmet. Nico had a horrible feeling that he knew this guard. The guard looked a him, as if they were trying to decide something about him, just by looking.

Now that his guard was closer, Nico realized that he _did_ know them. _But, why? _He thought.

The guard turned. "Shall I make him fight, mistress?"

The face shook, like if it had a neck, it would be shaking the head. _No, you don't. Excellent idea, though. I might use it on some of our other prisoners._

The girl glowed with pride. "Thank you, mistress. What shall we do with him, then?" She looked at Nico in disgust.

_Now, now. Be kind, he may have just had his last sleep. Take him out. Bring him to me in my chambers - I would like to deal with him…personally. _The face faded into the wall, and Nico's cell door (which had just appeared) opened, creaking.

The girl nodded at his two guards, who, before he could react, pulled him out, yanking his arms behind his back, binding him in chains. Nico hated chains - they reminded him of when Kelli the _empousa_ and Minos had trapped him in the Labyrinth. That was before Luke had been turned into Kronos, before he'd claimed himself as the Ghost King.

One of the guards kneed him in the back, so hard that Nico's vision went blurry for a moment or two. The other growled, "Go on, stalling won't stop us."

Nico begrudgingly stepped forward. If only he had his Stygian iron sword, then he'd be able to cut through the chains, and see if the girl was who he thought she was.

"Move it!" Up ahead, the girl turned around. She noticed him staring, and scowled. Then she spoke into her watch, like a spy in a movie.

Nico couldn't hear what she said, but he _definitely_ wanted a go with her watch-walkie-talkie-thing. He paced forward, getting a bad feeling inside. Now, the girl's face - though she still wore a helmet - was clear. He knew her, alright.

They reached the end of the cold corridor, and the girl faced the wall. She touched part of it, entered a key-code, thumb-print scanner, eye-scanner, you name it. It may have been Nico's imagination, but he thought that he even saw a tooth scanner. _Wow, they are really tight on security_. Nico thought.

The wall slide across, revealing a green-gold room, with weapons just hanging around, as if they were ornaments. "Now, you will speak only when spoken to, and only move when asked to. You will only answer her questions, and nothing but her questions. Understood?" In the blink of an eye, the guard stood next to him, her knife at his throat. Nico nodded as much as he could, without being stabbed. She withdrew the knife. "Good."

She led him into the room, the wall sliding back behind them. The face and shoulders of a woman were forming on the opposite wall, while the guard stepped forward. "Mistress, here is our prisoner, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," she spat the last part. "He's agreed with the conditions, you may begin." She walked to a spot behind him, and Nico heard a knife being drawn.

The face smiled warmly at Nico. He scowled back. "Now, now. That's not very nice, is it?" The face pouted. _Neither is keeping me prisoner here! _Nico countered. The face continued; "You may have guessed, I am Gaia, the mistress. All I want with you, is information on your friends."

"Then what will you do with me?" Nico regretted it as soon as he finished. A quiet growl came from behind.

Gaia smiled again, but it was more of an apologetic one. "Now, now, _Nazish_. That is not how we treat our 'guests', is it?"

Nico frowned. _Nazish_? He racked his brain - he'd heard it somewhere, but where? Then he remembered the meaning of _Nazish_ - Persian, and it meant pride. Pride, grey-eyes, bronze knife…Nico froze. He knew _exactly_ who _Nazish_ was. But…_why_?

"_So, what exactly were _you doing, looking for the Doors of Death?" Gaia's voice made him refocus. It also made Nico curious. What was _she_ doing there?

"Umm, I was trying to close them to stop someone," Nico answered.

"Oh, really, who?"

"I think you know."

Gaia smiled coyly. "Very well, if you must be like that. But, tell me, Nico," he shivered at the way she said his name, "you could put an end to suffering in that cell, by joining me. You would be immortal, unharmable, never suffer another moment or pain again. What is your answer?"

Nico was shocked. How could Gaia want him to join? He would never accept it. But before he could reply, she continued; "If you don't join me, then you'll suffer forever, still not being able to die. Either way, you can't die."

Nico swallowed. "What if I were to join, but act like a spy?"

Gaia narrowed her eyes. "No deal! _Nazish_, take him back. Then scout the reinforcements. We need to be strong."

"Yes, mistress." _Nazish _led him back to the cell, but it had been modified. There was a chair, a bed, a flaming torch. Yet something was wrong. It didn't look welcoming. Chains hung from the grey ceiling, spikes pointed out of the metal bars. Nico gulped. This wasn't a cell. It was a torture machine.

* * *

><p><strong>So, who is the mysterious girl? Some may know, some may not. You may need to wait a long time to find out. Also, I found that Nazish means pride on a baby names website, so I didn't make the definition, the website did. Sorry if it's wrong.<strong>

**Please review!**


	8. Nico VIII

**oh my gods! sorry(i always say that, right!) for not updating, and the short chapter. there's a poll on my profile, and please tell friends, enemies, famly, teachers, bullies, strangers(except not the last one) about my stories! i' getting barely any reviews! :(**

* * *

><p>"<em>What is that?" <em>Nico asked, though he pretty much already knew.

"'_That_' is a cell, designed for you to tell us as much as you know about your precious camp."

"Okay - why?" He tried to stall her from putting him in there as much as possible.

The girl sighed, as if she were talking to an idiot. Just Nico's luck, that was sure to be him. Typical. "So that we can attack, and take over, ditto. Have you learnt nothing?"

Nico frowned. _Ditto_? The old person who used to be fun to hang out with never used that word…he shuddered. What had Gaia done to her? "Umm…so, err, why did you choose to help Gaia?"

_Nazish _scowled. "I can see what game you are playing - the stalling game. Well, let me tell you; it's not gunna' work." She shoved him in, and tapped a code into the wall.

Nico attempted to watch, but a green mist shielded her from eyesight. It then thickened around her, curling around her arms. When the fog cleared, she was gone.

He sat down on the bed, and waited for something bad to happen.

_Hours later, _Nazish _appeared, _from the mist again.

"I gotta' learn how to do that!" Nico cried.

_Nazish _raised an eyebrow. "A son of Hades, right?" He nodded. "You can shadow-travel, then."

"Okay, good point. Even so-"

"Enough!" _Nazish _snapped her fingers, and a earth-born came out of the ground.

On instinct, Nico made for his sword. It charged at him, but they weren't very smart. Nico easily side-stepped and cut it in half. He then turned to face the girl. "Okay, why?" He said again.

She shrugged. "The fighting wears you out, and then it's easier to get information from you."

Another earth-born appeared, but before it had even fully risen, its head fell off. "Hmm, _really_ wearing me out," he said sarcastically. She scowled.

"They'll get harder." Was all she said, before walking down a corridor.

Nico sat back down on the bed, every so often killing an earth-born. He didn't dare think that it was boring - more monsters would come. Instead, he just thought; _Oh no! Oh my gods! This is so-ahh! Help! Let the demigodly powers of my soul help me! _Of course, nothing happened. That would've been creepy.

After around half an hour, a different monster appeared(finally); an _empousa, _servant of Hecate. Nico couldn't help but notice her mis-matched legs - a bronze human leg, and a donkey leg.

She threw her net, but he side-stepped it, and thrust his sword. The iron found a chink in her armour, and the _empousa _vaporised.

Then, all at once, three _empousai _came out - all fully armed, and carrying spears of a mix of Celestial bronze and Imperial gold. This meant that Nico was doubly venerable.

The she-demons circled him. The first lunged, but didn't think about what would happen if Nico simply ducked. The shaft of her spear caught on another _empousa_, and she vaporised. One down, two to go - and Nico hadn't even done anything.

The second monster turned on him. Her form shimmered, and she became a hot girl, with curly blonde hair, dazzling chocolate eyes, perfect make-up…Nico shook his head. It was just magic; she was hiding chalky skin, red eyes, and vampire teeth.

He thrust his sword of Stygian iron at her, grazing her arm. She snarled. _Duck, lunge, clash!, roll, slash, kick! _They battled on, not stopping. This she-demon was good - but not good enough.

She finally made her mistake; jabbing her spear at him. Nico dodged, and pulled on the spear, snatching it out of her hands. Defenceless, she looked at the first _empousa_, but before either could react, Nico drove his sword through her, and she dissolved.

"No!" The first cried. Man, these demon's weren't very well trained - Nico cut her head off while she was crying, and she didn't even notice him.

Nico was just about to congratulate himself, when a demigod came forward. He looked about eighteen or nineteen, and had a knife. Nothing else. No armour, no shield, no sword; nothing. This half-blood was either very brave, and a good fighter, or very brave, and stupid.

"Adam Basedon, son of Venus, descendant of Aeneas, founder of Rome."

"Yeah? Well I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, King of the Ghosts, summoner of the Dead, descender of the Labyrinth, meeter of Minos, and shadow-traveller."

Adam raised his eyebrows, impressed. Nico had made up some of the words; there was no other way of saying it. Still, if it impressed the enemy, he wasn't complaining. Much. (Annabeth, her siblings and Athena would've been miffed with him, at making up words, and using grammar incorrectly.)

Adam drew his knife, and immediately threw himself on Nico. Literally. They landed, sprawled on the floor. A spider crawled over Nico's fingers. _Eww!_ He thought.

Adam stabbed at him, Nico rolling out of the way. Nico's sword cut Adam's face. "Ow!" His grip loosened on the knife.

Nico saw his chance, and used a disarming move that Percy had taught him. With all his power(well, not all of it, but a lot), he pushed down on the blade.

It clattered to the floor. Nico's black sword was pressed against Adam's neck. Nico breathed heavily, out of breath - despite the fact that they'd only battled for a few minutes.

Behind him, Nico heard a gasp, but he didn't look around.

Adam held his hands up in surrender. Nico picked up the knife - a heavy weapon, with _SPQR_ etched into the hilt. It was as cold as ice.

The son of Venus stood beside the wall, and faded into the darkness.

Nico turned, to where the gasp had come from. Just as he suspected, the mysterious girl was standing there, shocked. She came forward. "No one has ever beaten Adam Basedon in a fight before." She opened her mouth to say more, but decided not to.

Nico stared at her, through her helmet, which she seemed to never take off. "Look, I know who you are. I just don't understand why, or how, or…"

_Nazish _shook her head, as if she wanted him to stop, or as if her plan had failed. Possibly both. She glanced around, then whispered, "Look, hang on in there. Okay? I can almost guarantee that help - for both of us - is coming." Footsteps echoed in the corridor. "I'll tell you more later. Just act normal!" She changed her tone of voice, and said, "Oh, yeah, killing an _empousa_. Great work - not! Fight harder, or your next opponent will make you." She walked off.

Now, Nico knew for sure that this girl was who he thought. She knew what to do. _Nazish _was gunna' get him outta' there.

* * *

><p><strong>ooh! so she knows that he knows that she's gunna get him outta of there. question is; who is she? have you figured it out? review via the button down hthere! V mention who you think it is in thw review! i won't update until i have 40-50 reviews! so thats 10-20 more! c'mon people! please!<strong>


	9. A note

**Sorry, but this story along with my others, is on hold, until I have finished them. I will then update them in chapters in one go. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	10. Skipping!

**Due to the fact that the REAL first chapter has been released, this going to skip to the last few chapters, and, as nearly none of the other MoA's have finished, then I think it will be a first. Please check out my stories and aslo nissi1216 's stories! remember; Keep Smiling; Keep Writing! ;)**

**PJO-HoO-KC-HGLuver aka Zoe Nighshade II(In her honour) or any other PJO, HoO, KC or HG girl character(mostly the dead ones though...)**


End file.
